The purpose of this project is to develop new methods in nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy and also to apply NMR to the study of small proteins. In particular, development of the correlation method of obtaining NMR spectra is of special interest. An experimental and theoretical study of interference effects in correlation spectroscopy has been undertaken. Saturation effects in correlation NMR are currently being studied. Investigations of the solution conformation of derivatives of Angiotensin, Bradykinin and Bleomycin are in progress. In these systems we have demonstrated the importance of the contribution of internal motion to the relaxation behavior.